Kakashi Gaiden Oneshot Collection
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Just as the title says. Shippings, pranks, babysitting and so much more! Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, all of them having fun or going on missions. Ships inside. READ A/N AT BEGINNING. I Disclaim Naruto and all its characters.
1. IMPORTANT YOU READ!

**Hi guys! So, this is just a little note of what this is about. These are all the random oneshots I've made of the Kakashi Gaiden kids (including Anko, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai) and all of that. I needed a place to store them all, so these are just, you know, randomly made and I may add more if you guys want more! :)**

**I'm trying to go as fast as possible with getting these up, but I have a test/quiz almost every day, so I'll try as hard as possible! Ok, so on to the shippings!**

*** means it will more than likely be in a fic.**

***KakaRin**

**ObiRin**

***ObiAnko**

***AsuKure**

**MinaKushi**

**GaiShizu **_**(Shizune)**_

**NaruHina **_**(Implied)**_

**SasuSaku **_**(Implied)**_

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

**When you see Mieko Sezumi, she's my OC. Obito likes her a bit. XD Don't judge me!**

**Alright, so I'm going to start uploading ASAP! ;)**


	2. That Skunk Smell

**Title: That Skunk Smell**

**Pairs: Implied KakaRin**

**Characters: Minato, Kakashi, Obito, Rin**

**Summary: When Obito and Kakashi get sprayed by a skunk, Minato takes them the team to the next town to get tomato bathes, but will everything go according to plan or not?**

"No, you stupid dog!" Obito muttered in his sleep angrily. "Give me back my dang taco!"

"Why did I have to get stuck with Obito in a tent?" Kakashi asked himself before sighing and began closing his eyes slowly, but they snapped right open when Obito screamed. "What, what's wrong?"

"Skunk," Obito exclaimed as he plugged his nose.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the skunk that looked angrily at the duo. He grabbed Obito's upper arms to drag him out of the tent along with himself. As they got out, both of them coughed after noticing the odor that was fuming from their tent. The smell was unbearable! After a few seconds of coughing, Rin woke up and looked out of her tent while their sensei jumped out of his.

"What's wrong?" Rin rushed toward them and kneeled beside Kakashi who had fallen from slapping his hands over his nose, trying to block out the smell.

"Skunk in our tent," Kakashi replied, taking his hand away from his nose.

"Hmm," Obito raised a brow as he looked at his teammates.

"What's wrong, Obito," Rin asked.

"Nothing," he snickered as he took out a kunai.

"Don't you dare kill that animal!" Rin exclaimed between whimpers. She was definitely an animal lover, no doubt about it.

"Relax," the goggle-wearing boy waved a hand in front of his face as he got on his knees in front of the tent. He began cutting a little hole in it so they could see the skunk clearly.

"What's it doing," Minato asked, squatting next to his student.

Obito opened an eye and looked in. "It's looking at me, now its coming near me and its tail is lifting-"

"Get away, you baka!" Kakashi tugged on his shirt, sending him flying backwards.

Rin and Minato jumped back once the stench flew toward Kakashi and Obito. After they got sprayed, Obito began to crawl around like he was fasting, dying for food. Kakashi rolled his eyes and then stood up, dragging the Uchiha along with him.

"Come on, your clan is one of the most elite in our whole village." he dragged the boy along to their other teammate and their sensei. "Stop disgracing yourself like this. It's ridiculous."

Once the boys got to the rest of their team, Rin plugged her nose and water came to Minato`s eyes. Rin looked at Obito and began giggling. Kakashi raised a brow at her and she smiled, pointing to the other stinky boy. Obito was sleeping already. Kakashi rolled his eyes and let his grip on his shirt collar drop, causing his side to collide with the grass.

"So, how do I get the smell out?" Kakashi asked his female teammate.

"Have any tomato juice?" Rin gave him a sheepish smile as he cocked his head to the side, questioning why she was asking for tomato juice. "Tomato juice takes the smell out of you if you bathe in it."

"How do you know that?" he asked her.

"When I was little I got sprayed by a skunk and mom dumped a bunch of tomato juice over my head." she giggled out her answer.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow when we get into the next town." Minato chimed in.

"I said give me my taco!" Obito yelled as he rolled over on his back.

"Does he do this every night?" Rin asked.

"Sadly, yes," Kakashi answered her. "Sensei, when should we get to the next town?"

"Around tomorrow afternoon if we wake up around eight." Minato said. "We better get to bed."

"But, there's a skunk in our tent." Obito answered as his eyes fluttered open.

"I could get Pakkun to chase it out." Kakashi sighed as he towed Obito away. "Night,"

"Night," the other two replied, going back into their own tents.

The second Kakashi and Obito reached their tent, Kakashi made a few hand signs after snipping his thumb and drawing blood. He pushed his hand on the ground outside the tent and the little brown dog appeared.

"What now," Pakkun asked before sniffing and making weird gestures with his face. "Eww, what the heck is that smell?"

"Would you please just get the skunk out of our tent?" Kakashi sighed as Pakkun walked in, began barking and the skunk rushed out. "Thanks,"

"Mhm," Pakkun said before disappearing and Kakashi and Obito walked into the tent and successfully went to sleep, even with that horrible smell. 

-\[=]/-

The next day, every time the squad passed through the town, people would either plug their noses or take their families and run for the hills. Suddenly, Obito saw something that caught his eye. Smirking, he looked in the direction his two teammates were in and ran up to them. Minato had no clue of what he was up to, but Obito normally had a funny plan in mind. And by funny, he meant funny in an up-to-no-good kind of way.

"Hi," Obito greeted them with a big grin.

"Hi," Kakashi and Rin replied.

"You know, I just saw a hot spring back there and immediately thought you guys would love to hear about it." Obito tried not snicker.

"Why's that," Rin asked.

"Because I wouldn't be joining you and its mixed bathing," His statement caused both of their faces to turn red immediately.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to laugh at how embarrassed they were! Minato even disguised his snickers as coughs. Rin was too nice to hit Obito, but that didn't stop Kakashi from shoving him into his sensei. Obito was too busy laughing to notice that he was at his sensei's shins by now, holding his stomach. He stopped laughing the second Minato picked him up and settled him on his shoulders.

"Minato-Sensei, what are you doing?" Obito held onto the blonde bush of hair with his hands and arms wrapped around his cranium.

"You need a tomato bath, Obito." Minato smirked up at his clearly confused student.

"Why," he asked.

"You'll see," Minato chuckled then turned around. "Kakashi, you and Rin hang out while I take Obito. I'll come back for you later."

"Ok," he replied as Obito was taken away like a four-year-old before turning to Rin. "So, where do we go?"

"Around town to find something to get back at Obito with," Rin giggled.

"Apparently you _do_ think like me, neh Rin?" Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. "Well, I guess we could,"

"Good," she smiled as they continued walking.

-\[=]/-

"Ow!" Obito exclaimed once Minato tried to walk through a door with the thirteen-year-old on his shoulders. "Ok, I think you can let me down now, Sensei."

"Alright," he chuckled and set Obito on the ground. "Now come on. I need to go sign you up."

"Yes sir," he nodded and tailed behind Minato.

The second Obito stepped in; he got a whiff of the room and grimaced. There were tears in the corners of his eyes. Minato probably had a clogged nose at the time. Obito tried breathing through his mouth instead of his nose, but it only lasted a few minutes before he got sick of it. After a few minutes, Obito was signed up and was sitting with Minato next to a boy who smelled even worse than he did.

'_Maybe I should try blocking my nose again._' Obito thought to himself as he did so. People began looking at him like he was insane when he was breathing as if he were gasping for air. Someone offered him their inhaler, but he sweat dropped and said he was ok. '_Yeah, I guess I have to live with it._'

"Aw," Rin snuggled her face into a tabby kitten's fur. "You're so adorable,"

"Be careful, Rin, he might have rabies." Kakashi warned.

"Kakashi, he's too adorable to hurt me!" she giggled, holding the sweet kitten in her arms carefully as it purred and rubbed its face against her shoulder.

"You're scaring me," he told her flatly.

"I think he wants to see you." Rin ignored him completely as she let the kitten down on the ground.

The tabby stalked over to Kakashi and sniffed him. The second the poor thing sniffed the silver-haired boy, its eyes went wide and completely white. He hissed and threatened him with his claws as he ran off, screeching like a banshee.

"Yeah, he wanted me." Kakashi said sarcastically as Rin sweat dropped. He then noticed that she hadn't been plugging her nose as often as last night. "How come you aren't plugging your nose?"

"I can block my sense of smell easily." she explained as they continued walking. "Besides, I'm used to your stinky smell by now,"

"Gee, love you too, Rin." Kakashi sarcastically replied.

"Sarcasm will get you no where in life." Rin stated.

"Oh yes it will," he nodded. "I'll be the best comedian in the world if I keep the sarcasm up."

"Nice try, but I'm pretty sure Obito has you beat." she giggled. "After all, anyone who yells at a dog about stealing their taco in their sleep has to be funny."

"I don't get that one Uchiha." Kakashi stated, shaking his head.

"Come on, we have to get him back some time today." Rin smiled, grabbing his hand and walking on. 

-\[=]/-

"This is so weird!" Obito laughed as he scrubbed the sponge behind his ear before looking up at his sensei who was sitting in the chair across the room. "Where'd you hear about this?"

"I had to take a mission around here once and my team and I got sprayed by a bunch of skunks." Minato explained. "They always crawl around here."

"So they opened up a tomato bath place?" Obito raised a brow, a smile still plastered on his face as he scrubbed his arms.

"Mhm," he nodded his answer.

"Yeah, um, I think I'm done." Obito stated.

Minato tossed him a towel, which he caught and covered himself up while standing. His goggles had been on the entire time. He thought it'd be weird to not go into tomato juice without goggles. Minato closed his eyes for about twenty seconds and Obito had gotten dressed completely after about ten minutes of drying himself off. He couldn't wait to rub it in Kakashi's face about how clean he was and how dirty Kakashi was. He was sort of freaked out when his sensei stuck his nose into Obito's hair and took a big sniff.

"You don't stink anymore," Minato nodded with a smile. "Now let's go find Kakashi,"

"Ok," Obito agreed as they walked away. 

-\[=]/-

"Alright, so you know the plan?" Rin whispered to Kakashi as Obito and Minato neared them, to which he quickly nodded to.

"Hi guys," Obito greeted them.

"Hi," they said in a sheepish way purposely.

"What`s wrong," he raised a brow.

"W-Well," Rin sniffed. "Kakashi and I w-were walking through the town and a guy came up and tried to kill us…so Kakashi's right eye is a black eye now."

Kakashi had made a black eye with a bunch of chalk that he found. Rin, of course, had to help him out by keeping the distance between his mask and forehead protector even.

"Where is he," Obito growled.

"Hot spring," Kakashi pointed out as Obito marched.

When the Uchiha saw that no one was there, Kakashi pushed him in. Rin giggled a bit, but helped him out. He thanked her, but once he got up he said he was sorry. They asked for what as he pushed them both in the boiling water. As he began laughing, Minato came up behind him and pushed him in along with his teammates. After that, Kakashi, Obito and Rin all smirked at each other. They each grabbed an ankle – Obito grabbing his left and Rin and Kakashi grabbing the right – and watched their sensei tumble in.

"See, I thought you two would end up in the hot spring together." Obito snickered and made kissy faces at his teammates who both splashed him with water.

Once Obito pounced himself back up, he grabbed Kakashi's arm and sniffed it. He and Rin exchanged looks as if asking if either knew what was wrong with their Uchiha teammate.

"Hey, how are you not smelly?" Obito asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, right…" Kakashi nodded his head and jabbed his thumb in Rin's direction. "She dumped a bunch of tomato juice on me a little after you left."

"Well, Rin, you better have saved some for yourself." Obito smiled. "Sensei said that skunks are always crawling around here."

"Obito, you've got some red on your goggles." Kakashi poked the orange lens, not paying the least bit attention to Obito`s warning.


	3. The Mask

**Title: The Mask**

**Pairs: KakaRin**

**Characters: Kakashi, Rin**

**Summary: When Kakashi is late to training, Rin gets worried and goes to see if he's home. But when she has a chance to see under his mask, does she take it?**

Kakashi was so tired. He shouldn't have stayed up all night. As he stretched, he got into his shower and let the hot shots of water spew from their hose. Afterward, he pulled on his towel, mask, and then got on his clothes. He was pulling his sandals on when he immediately crashed.

Rin came up about an hour later, noticing that Kakashi hadn't been with their team. She knocked on the door several times. No response was given. That hadn't happened before. Every time someone knocked, he wasted no time getting up and answering. She knew something had to be wrong. She had been told exactly where the spare key was and got it out, inserted into its rightful slot, twisted it and entered the apartment.

Rin looked in his room, thinking he might be there. When she saw that he wasn't, she knocked on the bathroom door. There was still nothing. She came back to the living room and found him lying behind the coffee table. She rushed right over to Kakashi, hoping he wasn't injured during last night. Once she checked him for any scars, she couldn't help but think of what was underneath his mask.

He always kept it a secret from her and Obito. Of course, he'd removed it several times for her to use her medical ninjutsu on him. Especially on the mission Obito almost died on. The only problem with him removing it in front of them was the fact that he either looked the other way or distracted them. Most of the time, Rin was too busy with focusing on the wound and where the chakra was going to see what he looked like.

"Would it be alright," she whispered to herself so quietly that she was almost mouthing it.

Rin gulped, trying to figure out if she should remove his mask or not. Once she actually decided she'd do it, she reached a finger out. When she was about to push it down, she let out a small yelp once Kakashi's hand caught her wrist. He sat up, shaking his head and stretching. He looked at Rin with a raised brow which she could only sheepishly smile to.

"What were you doing?" he asked her.

"W-Well, you were asleep and I was just wondering what your whole face looked like." she had suddenly become interested in the floor as she said this.

"That all," he asked and she nodded. "I'll show you if you never tell Obito."

"Deal," she smiled.

"Alright," he shrugged and removed his forehead protector and mask.

The second the mask left, she saw a slight smirk on his face, making her immediately blush. As close as they were after the life threatening mission, she'd never seen his face before. She was always so afraid to ask, but she didn't know why. As she looked at his face again, she noticed that all the rumors about it weren't true. He was very handsome. His smirk decreased when their eyes glued together. They closed them and leaned in, letting their lips lock. Once they backed out, they both just stared at each other.

"So, do we tell Obito about this?" Rin asked.

"Why not," Kakashi shrugged and put his forehead protector and mask back on.


	4. Snow Day

**Title: Snow Day**

**Pairs: Implied KakaRin**

**Characters: Minato, Naruto, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Sasuke**

**Summary: Team Minato enjoys a day playing in the snow with an added Uchiha and an added Namikaze.**

"Out the door," Minato picked up his son as they exited their house.

"Bye," Kushina waved her son and husband off as they returned it.

"Bye Mommy," Naruto waved happily. "I love you!"

"Hi Sensei, Hi Naruto," Obito greeted Minato and Naruto as he walked into their yard. "Kakashi and Rin are waiting for us. We found an awesome field this year."

Minato looked closely at his student. Obito had an evil glint in his eye. This happened every year. It'd snow in Konoha, all missions were delayed and their team just had to be the one that liked to stick together. This year, Sasuke would have to be joining them too. No one told Naruto yet, because the one-year-old told his parents that he strictly forbid them telling him forehand about people he would meet soon.

"Obito, what are you up to?" Minato raised a brow at his student.

"Snowballs, so many snowballs to throw at Kakashi…" Obito ignored his sensei and stared evilly ahead, as if seeing through a hole.

"Don't get too competitive this year, alright?" Minato sweat dropped then noticed his son was struggling in his grasp, trying to catch a frog that was hopping along the ice puddle.

"Froggie!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he kicked in his father`s grasp. "Daddy, can we keep it? Ple-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ease,"

"You already have a few frogs, Naru-Chan," Minato sweat dropped and set his son in the snow for a minute. "Hold on, I've gotta tuck my pant leg in."

Obito's glare broke the second he felt something grab onto his leg. He grinned happily at the little boy hugging his right leg. He picked him up in his own arms and Naruto responded by giving him a big hug.

"Hi Obito," Naruto shouted.

"Hi Naruto," Obito replied happily. "Is there an Uchiha in your class?"

"Not one that I've seen," Naruto shook his head then looked toward the sky and then back at Obito. "Unless he's that kid that's always hanging out with that Sakura girl."

"Just wondering," the boy with black hair smirked and handed him back to his father. "You ready, Sensei? I want to go ahead and beat Kakashi this year!"

"Yes, yes, we're coming," Minato chuckled while following Obito.

"Are we playing follow the leader, Daddy?" Naruto raised a curious brow.

"Yes, and Obito is the leader." Minato gave a sheepish smile.

"Then why aren't we marching like Obito?" he asked.

"Uh…" Minato didn't have an answer for this for a while. "Naru-Chan, he likes playing by his own rules."

Naruto nodded and didn`t ask anymore questions. Instead, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and watched Obito. Minato could've sworn he heard his student singing that song. He knew what the song was and he knew why he sang it. The song was "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" and the reason he sang it was because he got so involved in wanting to show Kakashi up, he'd sing a random song. Of course he'd choose to do it in front of his son. 

-\[=]/-

"When do you think they'll be here?" Rin asked her other male teammate.

"I'm not sure," Kakashi shrugged. "But knowing Obito, he'll probably be caught up in his wizard music."

"Why does he do that," she asked in a giggle.

"I have no idea whatsoever." he answered, shaking his head.

Rin and Kakashi had been sitting on that log for a while. It was so cold! Neither wanted to admit it, but their butts were getting numb. They waited and waited for Obito to just go and come back with the Namikazes and his little cousin, but no! They had to send the one that wants to show Kakashi up and gets involved in his wizard music.

"How cold are you," Rin shivered in her purple jacket.

"Pretty cold," Kakashi answered.

"Same here," she put her head on his arm. 

-\[=]/-

"Itachi, Daddy, Mommy!" Sasuke's voice rang throughout his house.

"Yes," Mikoto asked then saw her nephew at their door. "Hi Obito,"

"Hi Mikoto-San," Obito smiled. "Is it ok if I take Sasuke out for a snow day?"

"Uh," she went wide eyed and looked at her son then at Minato.

"It's alright, I've got Obito under control and Sasuke will have a buddy." he assured her and set Naruto on the ground.

He walked toward Sasuke and squinted his eyes at him, leaning forward so their faces were only a few inches apart. This was getting annoying in Sasuke's book so he shoved his palm in the blonde's face and pushed him back a bit.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, dattebayo," the Namikaze shot Sasuke a toothy grin and stuck his hand out.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke reluctantly shook his hand. "You know, you're sort of like Obito."

"How's that," Naruto cocked a brow.

"You seem very…impulsive." Sasuke said then turned to his mother. "Mommy, can I please go play with Obito and Naruto and watch Obito kick Kakashi's butt in snow ball this year?"

"Snow ball," Mikoto looked up at Minato and Obito. She raised a brow and her mouth went wide when Obito had that freaky look on his face again and was singing the Wizard of Oz song again.

"He does this every year," Minato assured her. "I'll be sure they stay safe."

"Alright, just be home in time for Fugaku's announcement." Mikoto smiled and walked into the kitchen as they exited the Uchiha compound.

"Announcement," Minato asked Obito.

"Fugaku makes these announcements every snow day we have." Obito said while Sasuke tugged the hand he was holding, begging he could say the rest. "Alright, you can say it."

"They're normally just stuff we have to go over for not slipping on ice and everyone gets no snow ball fights unless permitted by teams or family or someone important." Sasuke said in a professional way.

"Alright, so my fight continues." Obito said before singing the Wizard of Oz again.

"Daddy…" Naruto dug his face into Minato`s jacket. "He's scaring me," 

-\[=]/-

Once the four got to Kakashi and Rin, Obito was about start laughing hysterically. This was the best blackmail moment of his life. Rin and Kakashi were sharing Rin's really big scarf that she had knitted. Her head was in the crook of his neck while his was on top of hers. Obito asked Sasuke if he had the camera, which, thankfully, he did. Obito quickly took a picture and shoved the camera in Sasuke's pocket.

"I think I'll pay my best friends a visit." Obito chuckled and gave Minato Sasuke's hand.

They watched Obito walk flat footed on the crunchy snow and behind his two teammates. It was always so much fun to bug them about that kind of stuff. Once he was behind them, he put a hand on each of their shoulders and kept his head behind them. As he shook their shoulders, they woke up and went wide eyed, not seeing Obito with the trio in front of them.

"Hello," Obito said as they turned around to see him. "I smell blackmail,"

"If you want me to kill you, go ahead." Kakashi warned as Obito sweat dropped and walked away.

"Well, I won't black mail if you take this like a man!" Obito yelled as he flung a snow ball in Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi lowered his head like it was nothing and stood back up. Obito scratched the back of his head nervously. Kakashi scooped up a snow ball threw it in Obito's direction. Obito quickly ducked and rolled up another one to throw. Kakashi jumped into a tree and jumped behind it. He made six more snow balls and threw them all at Obito while running in circles around him. Obito pounced onto him and grabbed his final snowball, shoving it in his face.

"I got him," Obito went wide eyed with a giant grin. "For once in my life, I finally got Kakashi Hatake!"

"Once," Kakashi rolled his eyes and pushed the Uchiha off of his back.

"Ow!" Obito exclaimed as he landed flat off his back in the crunchy white blanket covering the ground. "You know, you could be gentle!"

"Neh, my choice," Kakashi shrugged.

He held out a hand to his Uchiha teammate, which he accepted and Kakashi tugged him up. Once up, Obito rushed over to the other side of the huge log that Rin was sitting on. She turned around to see Obito hauling a bunch of snow in front of his kneeled legs.

"What're you doing," she asked with a short smile.

"Making a snow man," he answered while flattening the sides of the wide circle.

"I want to help!" Naruto rushed to the thirteen-year-old.

"Me too," Sasuke dragged on the "too" as he tailed after the Namikaze boy.

"Alright," Obito nodded. "You guys can make the head."

"Cool," they said excitedly as they dashed off to the other side of the log and made a snow ball to start off with.

"Did you want to help them?" Rin asked Kakashi, which he shrugged and nodded to and they began making the middle.

Minato walked toward Obito, seeing how he was trying to push more snow onto the enormous bottom of the snowman. Minato smirked and picked up the bundle of white, frozen water in Obito's arms onto the ball. Obito gave him a toothy grin and announced he was done. Kakashi and Rin finished up about five minutes before Obito had.

They picked up their big snow ball together and dropped it on top of the bottom. Sasuke and Naruto had been rolling their snow ball back and forth the whole time, which caused it to get much, much bigger than anyone thought they could make it to.

"Wow," was all Team Seven could say. All but Minato could say, anyway.

"You shouldn't doubt my son's awesome skills." Minato chuckled and picked up the snow ball, setting it on the other mounds of snow.

"All it needs is a face." Sasuke stated while walking next to his cousin.

"You're right, neh," Obito put his mittened index finger and thumb on his chin as he looked up at the snow man. He grinned and snapped his fingers when it hit him. "I've got it! Kakashi, do you have a carrot?"

"Why would I randomly carry a carrot in my pocket?" the silver-haired boy raised a brow.

"Gee, sor-ry," Obito grimaced then turned to Rin with a hopeful smile. "Do _you_ have one, Rin?"

"Like Kakashi," she sweat dropped with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Obito,"

"Here," Naruto jabbed Obito's leg continuously with the orange vegetable he was looking for.

"Thanks Naru-Chan!" Obito ruffled the toddler's bush of blonde hair while he giggled happily.

"That's **my** thing," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he glared daggers at Naruto before he felt Obito's hand reach his hair. Sasuke then smiled and began giggling like Naruto had. "Thank you!"

"Mhm," he smiled at his cousin happily and stuck the carrot in the middle of the top snow ball. "Anyone know where any rocks are?"

"Right here," Sasuke grabbed some rocks from out of a lightly frozen puddle and gave them to his cousin.

"Thanks," Obito grinned and gave the snow man eyes and a smile.

"What do we name him?" Rin asked.

"Well," Obito smirked at Kakashi and went behind him.

After a few seconds, Obito untied the back of his mask and wrapped it around his snowman. Kakashi lifted his scarf with one hand and took another mask out with the other before tying it over his mouth.

"Kakashi," Obito finally answered Rin's question with an evil smile. "I guess his name is Kakashi Snowtake now."

"Cool!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed happily while Kakashi rolled his eyes.

They stayed out in the snows for hours. Sasuke and Naruto made snow angels with Obito while Rin and Kakashi covered their sensei's body in snow. Once the sun started setting, it was time for everyone to go home. Minato picked Naruto up while Obito picked up Sasuke and they headed to their houses. Kakashi went to his apartment while Rin went back to her compound. Before Kakashi entered his home, he threw a snow ball at Obito as he entered his compound. He turned around angrily and set Sasuke on the ground. Smiling, he rolled up his own snow ball.

"It's on," he exclaimed.


	5. Obito's Ultimate Prank

**Title: Obito's Ultimate Prank**

**Pairs: KakaRin, Slight AsuKure, Slight ObiAnko**

**Characters: Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai**

**Summary: When April First strikes, Obito comes up with a way to mess with Kakashi's head.**

Kakashi was training hard with an unexpected audience. They weren't on the large bench or the standard set of bleachers, no, they were hiding in a very wide, large bush. There in the bush watching the young Hatake had been Anko, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma. The leader of them all was Obito who was right next to Anko. He wasn't paying much attention to Kakashi; instead he was deep in thought about something. Anko looked toward him and poked his shoulder, getting a grasp at his attention.

"You have your prank ready?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"I'm getting there," he answered in a whisper.

Rin came by and raised a brow at them. "Hey, what're you-?"

"Shh!" everyone scolded Rin.

"Sorry," Rin crawled up next to Obito and looked through the bushes. "Why are you all watching my boyfriend?"

"Rin, youthful flower, your Hatake-San is amazing at his technique and we all came to watch him! To see how we could become better in our technique!" Gai whispered his passion as loud as he could without Asuma pinching him to quiet down.

"Yeah…" Rin looked at him in discomfort and then glared at Obito. "What prank are you pulling on him today?"

"Honestly I don't have one." Obito answered her.

"Yeah right," she giggled and smirked at him. "Get out of here; you always have a prank in store! What're you doing to him,"

"Seriously, I can't think of it yet." Obito said.

Rin's hand had immediately slapped onto Obito's forehead as Anko checked his pulse. He had to admit, if this was what Sensei meant by having girls all over you for being the hyperactive, knuckle-head, he wanted no part in it anymore. He shook Rin's hand off of his head and lightly grabbed Anko's wrist and tugged it off.

"Are you ok, Obito-Kun?" Rin asked him worriedly.

"Seriously, are you?" Anko wanted to make sure.

"I'm fine," he chuckled and an idea hit him. "Ok, I've got it."

"You have it?" Asuma's eyes bugged out of his head as he, Kurenai and Gai all crawled over to Obito.

"Before we can do anything, we'll need a certain someone." Obito looked over at Rin, followed by everyone else.

She slowly back away, waving her hands in front of her in defense. No way in heck was she about to prank the great Hatake Kakashi! He was her boyfriend and would more than likely never want to be disturbed during training.

"N-No, I can't do whatever you're doing!" Rin defended herself.

"Come on," Kurenai crawled over to her and patted her back. "It's one measly prank. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Ask Obito," Rin folded her arms across her chest and cocked a brow at Obito.

"Ok, so the whole 'Put a Bob-Cat in Kakashi`s Pillow' thing didn`t go too well." Obito admitted. "But that was a few months ago! We could get him now!"

"Please Rin," everyone begged.

"Well…"

"I'll make sure Gai doesn`t call you his beautiful flower for a week." Asuma wagered.

"Month," Rin negotiated.

"Deal," they shook on it.

"Ok, Obito-Kun, what's your plan?" Kurenai asked as they all huddled in.

"Alright, so first we need to…"

=/=

"Hi Kakashi-Kun," Rin walked up to him and gave him a big tight hug.

"Hi Rin," he smiled underneath his mask as she backed off.

"How's training," she asked.

"Good," he answered, directing the kunai in the right position.

Behind her back, Rin made a thumbs-up to Obito. He whispered something into Gai's ear and told him to pass it on. He nodded as Obito got up. While getting up, he tip-toed toward the right side of Kakashi who was focusing much harder than possible. It was tiny target, so who wouldn't. Obito smirked and just as the silver-haired boy released his grip on the kunai, the goggle-wearing boy knew what to do.

"Fore!" Obito screamed.

Shocking Kakashi, his kunai went way off direction and snipped the ear of a rabbit. He went wide-eyed and rushed toward the rabbit, dragging Rin with him. But once Kakashi saw the rabbit, he saw Gai in a rabbit suit. Gai was waving his little elbows that were supposed to be the front paws of the rabbit, in Kakashi's face.

=/=

"No way in heck am I doing this." Asuma murmured angrily as he stared Kurenai in the eye spitefully.

"When dogs use the toilet," Kurenai sneered as her eyes bored irately into Asuma's with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well then Kakashi's been training Pakkun, because you are kissing him." Obito ordered through clenched teeth.

"Do it already," Anko ordered as she tugged Asuma's lollipop out of his mouth. "It's one, stupid little kiss! What could happen?"

"Ah crap, he's coming! Come on Anko," Obito grasped her wrist. "You two, kiss or I'll slit your mothers' throats in their sleep!"

"The Butterfly Effect isn't very good to quote, Obito-Kun," Anko smirked.

"Three words: Blame my mom." Obito snickered then saw Kakashi coming. "Anko, we have to hide! Asuma, Kurenai, do it!"

"Whatever," they shrugged, eyes still having flames ignited in them.

=/=

"Hug me!" Gai squealed as Kakashi thumped his forehead and walked away.

"Waste," Kakashi muttered.

He looked behind him to see that Rin was gone. He raised a brow and shrugged, thinking that she must've already been on the bleachers or something. When he looked ahead, he saw the creepiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhi were **kissing**. The all too famous son of the Sandaime who hated the master of genjutsu at such a young age was kissing that very girl he despised! What on earth was going on today? Kakashi walked up to them and just stared, bewildered beyond belief. He had to be dreaming this.

He walked over to the tree across the clearing for a moment to process what had just happened in his mind.

=/=

"Asuma, Kurenai!" Obito quietly yelled from the top of a tree on the opposite side of the clearing Kakashi was on.

"Why aren't they stopping," Rin asked.

"Dude, maybe they've been corrupted by aliens and their minds want to make them think they like each other." Anko said with a wide grin as Rin and Obito raised brows at her. "I-I mean, we should pull them apart, neh?"

"Sure," Obito and Rin nodded.

Quickly, Obito rushed down to the two and pulled them apart, throwing each in the bush quickly before jumping back into the tree. Kurenai sat up straight and glared daggers at the Sarutobi as he did the same.

"I can't believe I lost my first kiss to you." she whispered.

"I'm not thrilled either." he whispered back.

=/=

When Kakashi looked back, he didn't see the two. He looked toward the tree again and cleared his mind. Once he looked back, he saw Obito. He rubbed his eyes and saw Gai. He blinked for a second and then opened his eyes to see Anko next to him. Last but not least, he saw Rin after leaning his head back and then looking again.

"G-Guys," Kakashi asked as he walked up to them. "Am I dreaming or something?"

"Maybe," Obito smirked. "But then again, if you were, you'd probably be having Rin do colorful things."

"O-Obito-Kun," Rin squeaked as she blushed deeply, causing Obito to snicker.

"Go ahead Rin," Anko smirked identically to Obito as she held Gai's wrists behind his back. "I've got him right here."

"No! My beautiful flower," Gai exclaimed, kicking in Anko's grasp.

"K-Kurenai-Chan!" Anko exclaimed for help as Kurenai came running.

"Sen Hana (A thousand flowers) no Jutsu!" Kurenai shouted as she trapped Gai in a very effective genjutsu.

"Thank you," Anko smiled and Kurenai nodded. "Alright, go for it Rin!"

"Are you ready for the high-light of your day, Kaka-Kun?" Rin flirted with him as he just stared at her wide-eyed.

She giggled and tugged at his mask before snaking her arms around his neck. His eyes were still very wide as she finally tugged down his mask and planted a kiss on his lips. Anko and Kurenai snickered, Obito just raised a brow. He hadn`t noticed it before, but when it came to girls, some guys – in this case, Kakashi – act very stupid.

Obito didn't know why he couldn't act that way, but maybe that was because the only two girls he's had eyes set on were Rin, who he now didn't have much interest in anything but friendship with her now, respecting her feelings for Kakashi, and of course now he sort of had a small crush on a baby. A baby and a possibility for Anko.

"R-Rin," Kakashi stuttered as she pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Just a little thing to cheer you up because, guess what," she answered.

"What," he raised a brow.

"Today's April Fool's Day and we just played the biggest prank on a certain Hatake that I really like." Rin giggled.

"This was all just a prank?" he exclaimed while tugging his mask up.

"Mhm," Obito laughed. "And we got you good, man! You were freaking out and everything!"

"Five words: I hate April Fool's Day." Kakashi stated as he stuffed his hands in his pockets before glaring at Obito. "Now, as for Obito…"

"Uh oh…" Obito whimpered and started running off.

"Uchiha!" Kakashi exclaimed, following him to his house.

"Run Forest- I mean Obito, run!" Asuma exclaimed and rushed after the two.

"Boys are stupid," Anko stated happily.

"Mhm," Rin smiled.

"No doubt," Kurenai agreed with a smirk.

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Once they opened their eyes to stop their laughter, they saw the boys running toward them in a line. Asuma jumped Kakashi and accidentally caught his pants while Kakashi did the same to Obito. Unfortunately, Asuma's pant leg snagged a branch and tugged at his pants. All of the boys' pants were down. In front of girls, their boxers were showing.

Obito squeaked as he noticed his boxers with little puppy dogs on them were showing. Kakashi noticed his were exposed as well, seeing as how there were little Icha-Icha book cover pictures all over his butt instead of a solid dark blue. Asuma blushed, seeing as how there were hearts on a white background for his rear end. They all tugged there pants up, Obito being first, and ran for their lives.

"Oh my gosh," Kurenai and Anko blushed deeply as they hummed this word.

"I know right," Rin giggled. "Kakashi's got back."

"Ugh!" Kurenai screeched. "Why Asuma; why did he have steal my firsts today?"

"Obito and puppy dogs are a good mix." Anko laughed then snapped out of it. "Aren't we forgetting something,"

"No Mr. Flower! Don't eat me," Gai screamed.

"Oh yeah," Kurenai smirked and released her jutsu.

"Huh, where am I?" Gai asked as he looked around.

"Gai, what do your boxers look like?" Anko asked, no beating around the bush.

"They have youth written on them!" Gai exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, guys are stupid." Anko sighed.


	6. Fun with Groceries

**Title: Fun with Groceries**

**Pairs: Slight KakaRin**

**Characters: Kakashi, Rin, Obito**

**Summary: Team Seven goes to pick up groceries for Minato.**

"This is a really long list." Rin frowned as she went across the long record of foods and drinks needed.

"What's up with all these D-Rank missions, anyway?" Obito raised a brow.

"Minato-Sensei's baby was just born." Rin stated. "Someone has to watch him and get the stuff for him. And from what he's been saying lately, Naru-Chan's a handful."

"So, I guess we split it up, huh?" Kakashi asked as Rin nodded.

"Well then," Obito dug his hands into his pockets and began walking the opposite direction. "I'll just head toward the sweets aisle to collect the cookies."

"Oh no you don't." Kakashi grabbed the collar of his jacket and tugged him back.

Rin smirked and ripped the pages in half. Kakashi was to take Obito with him while Rin went alone. They each got carts and the second Rin got hers, she dashed off. When Kakashi pulled his out, he noticed Obito climb in and hang his head on the front of it.

"Out." Kakashi demanded.

"No," Obito complained. "I want a ride!"

"No," Kakashi rolled his eyes.

When Obito sat with his arms folded over his chest and began protesting, Kakashi had had it. He walked to the side of the cart and pushed it over, causing his teammate to clash with the floor. When Obito stood up angrily, he saw Kakashi pulling the cart back up. He began pushing the cart through the aisles with Obito in tow.

"So, what's first," Obito asked.

"Looks like milk," Kakashi read off the list and told his teammate.

"Alrighty then," Obito smiled and rushed to get the cow juice.

Kakashi watched the goggle-wearing boy dash after the milk. He came back running clumsily to put it in the cart. Kakashi raised a brow, sighed and shook his head. Obito decided he would take the list.

"What do we need now?" Kakashi asked in a monotone voice.

"Uh, ramen," Obito said.

"How did I not see that coming?" Kakashi sighed as they raced toward that part of the store.

Once they got to the ramen section, they met Rin who was already getting it. The boys looked into her cart and saw how much she had gotten. How on earth did she get all that food in there? There was soup, carrots, tomatoes, chicken, gummy bears, bottles, snow cone syrup, waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, dango, pocky and now ramen had entered with dozens of other foods. The boys looked down into their cart; milk.

"'How on earth…" Kakashi asked her.

"Hmm," she smiled at them.

"You got everything that was on our list along with yours!" Obito explained, shocked.

"I'm a fast worker," Rin giggled as she put their milk in her cart. "Okay, let's go pay, guys."

"Alright," they nodded and followed her.

After the food was put into plastic bags, the trio walked out of the store and headed right over to their Sensei's house. They walked into the dwelling and set the bags on the kitchen counter. As they began stocking up the foods in the cabinets, fridge and freezer, Obito smirked once picking up the cool whip. After removing the cap, he walked up behind Kakashi and spewed the white crème in his silver hair.

"Uchiha!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What?" Obito asked innocently. "You don't like cool whip?"

Kakashi growled and grabbed the snow cone syrup and let it dive onto Obito's jet black hair. The Uchiha looked up at his hair and squeaked, immediately grabbing an egg and throwing it at the boy. As if by some cruel fate that had been with him since his birth, Obito just about peed himself once Kakashi ducked and the egg hit Rin.

"Oh no…" Obito whimpered as Rin grabbed a hold on a few tomatoes.

"So, you think this is funny, Obito?" Rin furrowed her brows at him while bouncing a tomato up and down in her hand. He gulped after not hearing the "Kun" suffix at the end of his name, which meant this wasn't good.

"N-No, of course I don't!" he exclaimed while waving his hands in defense.

"You're in for it now," Kakashi snickered lightly.

"You were the one who ducked, Kaka-Kun!" Rin snapped angrily as she threw a tomato at her boyfriend.

"Wow!" Obito laughed and pointed at his male teammate. "She got you!"

"Uchiha…" Rin growled as she threw the other tomato at the now scarlet-haired boy.

"Aw man!" Obito exclaimed, noticing the tomato had hit his goggles, but mostly his hair. "Seriously, you had to both get my hair?"

Before Rin could even start to giggle, they heard an "Ahem," from the doorway. They all went wide eyed and saw a very angry Kushina Namikaze glaring daggers at them. Why would she be mad? Wasn`t she supposed to be the undeniable prankster of Konoha? Wasn't Minato the one you had to worry about? They all let out a relieving sigh once they saw her smirk a bit. What made them freak out was when she picked up three eggs and got Kakashi and Rin by stomach, but for Obito, the egg had a gone a bit to low for him.

"Oh Holy Grail," Obito exclaimed while tears came to his eyes and he fell to the floor.

"Oops," the red-head lady sweat dropped.


End file.
